Let Me In
by Mawiiish
Summary: Just a tiny one-shot I wrote trying to get my writers block away. Kurt has locked the bedroom door and won't let Blaine in. Will he let Blaine explain? Or will they keep being mad and sleep separately?


**A/N: Hey guys .. Sorry for .. Well. Sorry. Writers block took all my writings and threw them out the window. Not that I want to put the blame on someone (yes I do!), but my teacher said my writing is awful, so yea. I couldn't write for about a month without crying over how horrible it was. But here's a tiny one-shot for you before I get to update YACD (which will be updated today or tomorrow, I promise)! Because I love you. And I hope you don't hate me too much. **

**Oh, and this was inspired by my girl, Ewon (Krisus). I love you very much, honey. Thanks for helping me get my writing back. **

**ENJOY!**

"Seriously Kurt, unlock the door," Blaine said as he knocked on the door the third time that evening.

"Don't be stupid, I wasn't doing anything," he reasoned.

"Kurt." He tried to make his voice soft, but he was beginning to get mad here.

"Kurt, open the door."

"Kurt, c'mon, talk to me!" His panic was showing. Kurt wasn't one to stay quiet for so long.

"Urg, fine! Then ignore me! See if I care!" _He is so stubborn, why won't he just listen to me? Sometimes he's too much of a diva for his own good! _

Blaine stomped away from the door and into the kitchen. As if he would defend himself when Kurt wouldn't even listen to him. And he hadn't even done anything! He'd just talked to a guy down the hall, who, Blaine had to admit, was rather attractive, but not nearly as beautiful as Kurt.

He didn't have ocean blue eyes, nor did his hair look soft and styled at the same time, and his laugh was absolutely not light and calming and did not send shivers down Blaine's spine.

If just Kurt hadn't been so good at overreacting to everything. _I just talked to the guy, and he runs into our room. And locks the freaking door. It's my room too! _Blaine sighed and sat down heavily on one of the chairs. He supported his chin in his hand and closed his eyes. _How am I going to fix this? He won't open the door; let alone come out and talk. _

_Okay, I might have laughed a bit too loud, and I did jump a bit. But I was just being polite! He knows I'm like that. I've always smiled a lot; that's how I am. _Then again, that might've been Kurt's problem, Blaine realized. _Urg, I'm so stupid. _

Blaine rose from the chair and walked to the bedroom door again.

"Kurt?" He called. No sounds came from the room.

"Kurt?" He tried again, but still didn't receive an answer. So instead of being a jerk again, he sat down with his back against the door.

"Kurt, you know I would never cheat on you. I don't even know the guy's name. He's new in the building and I wanted to be nice. You know I love meeting new people." Blaine sighed and leaned his head back so it rested against the door. "But I think I know why you're mad at me. I do tend to get overexcited when I meet new people. I know that. It's just… Well, I want to be liked by our neighbors you know? Because we'll be living here quite a while, and with your studies, you don't have time to greet them. And no, I don't blame you for that; but I think it's kind of my duty to do it. So we're not going to become that weird gay couple, who nobody talks to. And…" He took a deep breath.

"The guy asked me about you. About us. That's why I was so excited. He asked how long we've been together and I couldn't keep still, when I told him, it's our anniversary tomorrow. He asked if we had any plans, and… Okay, this was supposed to be a surprise, but if you'll keep being mad at me, it's not going to happen anyways. I was going to take you to that fancy restaurant where we had our first real date. Do you remember? At my 18th birthday? You planned the perfect date for us, and I wanted to re-live it." Blaine chuckled lowly. "I thought we could even watch Harry Potter or some other movie together. And eat dessert in the park." He closed his eyes and dreamt back to that evening. It had been perfect.

The door suddenly swung open and Blaine fell until his back hit the floor. He looked up to see a tear-streaked face looking down at him.

"Do you mean it?"

"I meant every word."

"I still don't forgive you for flirting with him."

"I didn't fl-" Kurt's expression stopped him from finishing the sentence. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"Me too. For overreacting."

"I forgive you," Blaine said and sat up. Kurt bent in his knees, till their faces were at the same height.

"I forgive you too," he said with a tiny smile.

"So you'll stop crying and let me into the room? Please? The floor's comfortable and all, but I'd rather sleep next to you in our bed."

Kurt pretended to think about it, but when Blaine reached over and rubbed the last tear away from his cheek, he smiled and gestured to the room.

"Come in then."


End file.
